1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tuning apparatus and more particularly to a tuning apparatus which is adapted to preset a plurality of broadcasting stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been a general practice in presettable radio receivers to select two or more broadcasting stations beforehand, and then select a desired broadcasting station among the preselected broadcasting stations, by depressing a push button or the like.
The general, presettable type radio receivers employ a number of .mu.-tuning elements corresponding to the number of desired broadcasting stations to be selected. However, these devices are of a complex construction, are difficult to adjust, and are typically high in manufacturing cost.